


Belated

by roncir_cirreno



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Felatio, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, gender neutral reader, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roncir_cirreno/pseuds/roncir_cirreno
Summary: Days had passed since the last time you were with Noctis and his crew, and during those days one Ignis Scientia had his birthday. And it was a birthday you completely missed.If only you could make it up to him...





	

"Your birthday was a few days ago, Ignis??" 

Ignis makes a light, apathetic shrug, slapping the Garula sirloin on the grill as it sizzled. "It isn't that important, you know. Pay it no mind." 

You predicted this was going to be his reaction, and you were right. But this didn't help from making you feel like an absolute buffoon. Even if you were gone from the group for the last few days, you could've at least called him, texted him. However, you sent him nothing, and this made you feel rotten. 

"Did the boys celebrate your birthday?" 

"We did. Quite a nice celebration. You might notice I'm cooking with some new utensils today."

He was right. The cookware besides him gleamed much brighter and looked nicer than what he had been using for this journey. One of them - or all of them together, chances were - must have bought them for him. That was sweet! Unlike you, who didn't even buy him anything. 

"Aw, that's nice.." As stupid as it was, you felt your eyes become a bit teary, partially from the thoughtfulness of the guys and how they cared about Ignis, and anger at yourself for forgetting and not keeping track. "I'm sorry, Ignis," you apologized, looking down at your feet . "I shouldn't have forgotten..." 

Ignis, who had been facing away from you, turned to you, a concerned, gentle look on his face. Something about his usually stern features looking so soft made your heart leap in your chest, and feel all the more sentimental. "(y/n)? Please don't worry about it. It's truly okay. I've had many birthdays, you know. It becomes routine after a while."

His voice becoming slow and kind made his reassurance feel like a warm hug, and probably the only hug Ignis could offer at the moment, holding two tongs in his hands. You felt the sadness in your thoughts drift away, smiling at him; his lips curl into his own sweet smile that made you blush.

"Okay, Ignis. Thank you," you murmured. 

"My pleasure. It pains me so to see you so upset, my dear. You shouldn't worry yourself with those sort of things."

Your face burned hot at Ignis calling you 'my dear'. It sounded foreign to hear him address you like that, but felt so right, somehow. 

"Now, go ahead and take a seat. It's dinner time."  
\---  
As usual, Ignis's cooking was on point. No other food you tasted could ever compare to ones made by his hands.

It was so good, you found yourself dwelling on it while curled up in your sleeping bag. Even after dinner had long gone and the rest of the guys had gone to sleep for some much needed rest, you couldn't stop thinking about Ignis's cooking. Or Ignis. You couldn't focus on either one, but either way, he was on your mind. 

Sleep was essential, though, and you knew you couldn't spend all night daydreaming about Ignis. Yawning, you closed your eyes, remaining still and waiting for night to envelop you in sleep.

Suddenly, you heard the tent flap move. 

You sat up in the sleeping bag, looking around in the quiet night. What was that? Heart pounding, you quickly eyed the sleeping bags of the crew to see if they were still there. Sure enough, Prompto, Noctis and Gladio were sound asleep, the unusually relieving sound of snoring coming from all three of them. 

Three of them. 

Ignis. Where was Ignis? You realized he was gone when you noticed his sleeping bag was empty along and his glasses he kept by his side were gone. This worried you; what happened? Did he just decide to leave or get grabbed by something, or..?

Timidly getting up out of the sleeping bag, you cautiously stepped around the guys. You decided to check the tent. There must be something (or someone) in there if it rustled earlier. Extending a shaky hand to its flap, you opened it a little ...

To see a black form in the back of the tent. It had hair like Ignis, and was breathing hard, sounding rather similar to Ignis..

Wait. That was Ignis laying there. And that was him was breathing hard. Shakily. Groaning almost. Your eyes adjusted to the dark and could see his arms were in front of him, his legs splayed open. God, was he breathing hard. And his hands seemed to be moving fast. Like he was masturbating.

Wait. He.. was masturbating.

You instinctively shut the tent's flap, feeling scandalous and an intruder for watching Ignis go to town on himself. Your face was burning, and if someone spotted you, they could see the redness in your cheeks. It felt so surreal to imagine the image, the idea, the notion of Ignis doing something like masturbating, even though it was perfectly human to do so. It was out of his character. 

It was also very erotic. To imagine Ignis getting off, touching and stroking himself in places to cum aroused you plenty. Your mouth salivated at this thought as you fanned yourself with the collar of your shirt. The night was cool, but you were burning hot, thinking of Ignis peaking orgasm, cumming hard and body arching--

You had to go lay back down. You couldn't possibly be caught by Ignis himself, walking around by this tent when he just pleasuring himself. Eyeing your sleeping bag, you crept slowly to it --

"Something bothering you, (y/n)?"

That was Ignis's voice, unusually short of breath. It froze you in your tracks like a deer in the headlights. All the blood rushed to your head as you slowly turned around, facing the bespectacled man. Somehow it caught your eye his belt buckle was slightly undone and buckled a notch too loose, making his pants sag. That only confirmed his lewd behavior in the tent for you, and the lewd thoughts entered your mind again.

"Um..I was just, walking, and…"

"..and?" His tone was questioning, but the glint of the campfire's glow reflected on his glasses made him seem more intimidating.

"I just heard.. things. I was afraid a monster invaded camp." You made eye contact with Ignis as you said this, and you noticed his cheeks were flustered, his lips a little bit redder than usual. Was he nervous? Or was he just..?

Ignis breaks the eye contact with you, looking down at the ground as he folded his arms. Usually whenever he folded his arms it was out of dissatisfaction or pride, but this time he just seemed diminutive. His whole body posture was rather bashful and drawn inward, and you could only anticipate why he was so embarrassed. 

" I knew you were there." 

You felt your pulse quicken at his confession. "Y-you what?"

Ignis exhales like he had been holding his breath since starting the conversation. "I..I heard the tent rustle, and when I looked up, I saw your silhouette. And then, I..I didn't want to stop." He pushes up the bridge of his glasses, despite the pair not slipping off his face at the moment. "Forgive me. I shouldn't be exchanging in such..behaviors this late."

"N-no, it's fine..!" you suddenly reassured. "It's okay. I..I couldn't sleep, anyway."

There was an awkward silence that hung between the two of you like a heavy weight. You felt inclined to say something to break the silence, or at least made him feel less awkward about the situation. Besides, it wasn't like as if you didn't find Ignis very, very good-looking and found his small masturbation session to be enthralling.

"I enjoyed what you were doing, uh..in there," you admitted, gesturing to the tent.

A satisfied, smug smile crossed Ignis's lips, and the initial shame in his body language from being caught had melted away. "Well, if you want..we can continue that excursion." 

His flirty remark charmed you as you nodded. "Sure. Why not?" You make your way to the tent, grinning as you lifted the flap and gave him the most 'come hither' look you could muster. He reciprocates the seductive look with one of his own.

"Only thing is that we got to be quiet, "Ignis muttered as he followed you inside the tent, looking behind himself before closing its entrance. He searches for the dimming lantern and switches it on, the warmth of the soft lighting making him seem more seductive. It cast hard, definitive shadows against his neck and his collar bones, and all you could think about was running your tongue down the thick curves of his neck's muscles. 

Ignis's own gaze was rather arousing, analyzing you up and down as he kneeled in front of you. You wondered what kind of mental notes he was making, what he was thinking of as his eyes darted around, observing your frame. 

"You're very attractive, (y/n)," he muttered as his green eyes locked with yours. 

"So are you," you marvel, letting his gloved hand run down your cheek.

Again, it was Ignis's subtleties that had arrested you, the way he was indulging in you, and how carefully he seemed to be touching you, like he was making a mental note of how you were reacting to his touch.

Ignis smiles meekly at your compliment, and it isn't long before he decides to kiss you. It is light and gentle at first, his lips making slow movements against yours, admiring their taste and how they felt. He does this for a while, and you enjoy every minute of it.

So when Ignis pulls away to admire your face, you feel naturally empty. This time, you reach for him, clutching his cheeks as you kiss him more fervently, expressing how ardent you felt for him. It was hot and passionate, and you let Ignis slip a tongue in your mouth. Your hands around his cheeks wander down to his belt buckle, loosening it before reaching into his pants and feeling his swelling cock through cotton boxers. Ignis moans into the kiss when you do this, breathing hard when you rub him through the fabric. When he breaks the kiss off you could see how flustered he was right now, his face burning red and him biting down on his bottom lip. It was a very nice look for him, one you wanted to see more of. 

You reach to pull his cock out of his boxers when Ignis puts a hand on your shoulder to pause you. "What about you, (y/n)?" he whispers urgently.

You shake your head, planting a light kiss on Ignis's lips. "Don't worry about me. I want to spoil you." 

Ignis reacted to your words with such grateful surprise on his face, it made you wonder if he had ever been treated like this before. That motivated you more to treat him well.

You continued where you left off, freeing his hard cock out of his boxers. There was something enthralling about how erect and flushed it was, especially at the head of it. You cruised your right thumb over his tip. Ignis's quiet, pleasured groan informed you that you were doing something right.

"Does this feel good?" you asked him, eying the features of his flustered face for a sign as you pumped a small rhythm on his cock.

"Y-yes!!" Ignis grunts, gripping your shoulder with one hand and leaning into your touch. How dreamy it was to watch him get off in front of you, especially by your own hand.

"Okay." you chirped, jerking him faster. You saw his hips move slightly into your tempo, and he panted harder. His words fumbled slightly when he mentioned your name, a small bead of precum trickling down your hand. You knew it was only a matter of time before his impending orgasm, but you didn't think it felt right for him to cum like this and have to clean himself up. No, this called for something else.

"Hey, Ignis. Lay down for me." 

A puzzled, yet anticipating look shone through his panting expression as he did just that. Laying down and propping yourself up with your shoulders, you took in his flushed cock with your mouth.The groan and hiss that exuded from Ignis was the most satisfying noise you had ever heard in a long time. You felt his gloved hands fling to your back, a shivery moan coming from his lips.

"Oh shit, (y/n), shit!" Ignis cries out, his right hand running through your hair as he thrusted lightly into your mouth.

A grin formed at your lips over his sudden usage of expletives as you bobbed lightly on his cock, going deeper with each descent as you stroked the underside of his cock with a broad stroke of your tongue. The tremble in his thighs, his heavy moans and loss of self-control was very, very hot. The tip of his cock was moving at the roof of your mouth when your tongue attacked his frenullum, making him arch and fumble on his words. It was his cries of ecstasy and praising of your name that motivated you to go faster and harder.

"(y/n), I'm going to cum," he announced in a hushed tone. You felt his body arch and cower into you before tasting the saltiness ebbing into your mouth. Ignis cries out, his hands clinging to you like you were his anchor as he ejaculates more into your mouth before finally pulling away from your perseverance on his cock. He twitches slightly when you swallow the cum he had left behind in your mouth.

"Ah..that was wonderful," Ignis breathes, and you feel a gentle, gloved hand stroke your hair. "I'm.. I have no words." He looks down at himself to check for the mess but realized that, because of you, there was none. "Did you.. swallow all of that?"

"Yeah," you nonchalantly responded, wiping your lips with the side of your hand.

Ignis's brow furrows with a small smirk at his lips. "You didn't have to do that, sweetheart. I would've been fine with cleaning up. I just know it doesn't..taste that good."

"Don't worry about it, Ignis. I like the feel of it. And I know you do too."

Ignis chuckles dryly, sighing dreamily. "Well, either way you did really amazing, and I'm in gratitude for that."

You hear the tiredness in his voice, and you knew in your heart that you had successfully sucked the energy out of him. "I'm glad," you chuckled, kissing the bare skin of his thighs. "Happy belated birthday, Ignis."

"Oh, come now, you didn't have to do that," Ignis mused. "But, thank you. I do appreciate it." 

You crawled on top of him to view the soft yet angular features of his face, and they only seemed sweeter in his afterglow.

"Do you mind sleeping here with me tonight?" he asked politely, kissing your forehead. "I'll shut off the light so no one expects anything."

You couldn't accept his offer fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO you know how Ignis's birthday was on 2/8? well, i tried writing a little celebratory piece for him, but do to work and other general distractions i didn't get a chance to finish it till now. Anyway, happy belated birthday ignis, may good recipes come to you


End file.
